The present disclosure relates to x-ray tube technology.
X-ray radiation is used for a range of applications. Sources of x-ray radiation are used as components in a range of systems with applications in areas such as medicine, dentistry, manufacturing, agriculture, and scientific research. A source of x-ray radiation may include an x-ray tube in which electrons are emitted from a cathode, accelerated, and directed at a target material at an anode that emits x-ray radiation (or “x-rays”). X-ray tubes generally have an interior at high-vacuum and are sealed so that the vacuum is maintained. High voltages may be applied between an anode and cathode to generate x-rays and significant heat may be generated as a result. Some form of housing may be provided around x-ray tubes to shield the surroundings from unwanted x-ray radiation. Providing a housing that accommodates high temperatures generated by an x-ray tube and that allows coupling of high voltage to the x-ray tube in a reliable manner, while providing protection from unwanted x-ray radiation, within a limited space, is challenging.